Adam Misoslav
|Character History (cut and paste from claim) = Alexanderina and Adam Misoslav were born on a peaceful night on October 9th, the weather was clear, not a cloud in the sky, only a quiet rain fell as dawn broke lose. The twins soft cries broke loss on the quiet day, as new life sprang. This was the very beginning of a new family, a french new start for the couple and a lovely one as well. The twins life after they were born was loving and family oriented. Hayden, they're mother was a cook and a Metamorphmagus, she took care of the two while they're father was constantly at work. The family was rich, but they didn't live in a mansion (they did own one though) they lived in a semi-medium sized home with plenty of other kids around. When the twins were 6 years old, Cally, the sport freak of the family was born. She was not very smart, but she sure had courage in every stride she took. Alexa was the book-worm and Adam was the try-hard, but Adam still had some hidden talent he didn't know about. Meanwhile, they lived a happy and peaceful life in the sunburns. When Cally was 3 and the twins where 9, the last of the children was born. Henry, the mellow artist who loved to paint. Alexa admired Henry's talent and was often impressed by his works of art. By the time Henry turned 2, the twins die accidental magic. Alexa, did it on a school trip, she was reading her book, when it flipped the pages for her. She was sitting on a bus to York's historical places. Meanwhile Adam did accidental magic when he was playing dodge ball with his friends, they played on a grassy terrain, a park nearby Adams' house and when Adam was running to a base, he floated a little. So that's how Adam and Alexa got they're letters. |Character's Personality (cut and paste from claim) = Adam is a good guy, kind, polite and easy to get along with, but he tries to hard to be something he's not. He is a out-going and friendly person, he is fun and brave. He is over protective of Alexa and with a greed. He loves having friends and hopes to be in the same house she's in. He is generous and a trouble maker, he is generally a good person, he despises bullies with all of his heart. |Skills your character possesses (Intelligence, Cooking, Pranking, Flying, Potion-making) = Flying, Brotherly skills |Skills your character DOES NOT possess or is weak in (Intelligence, Cooking, Pranking, Flying, Potion-making) = Potions, Cooking |Personal possession (favorite hair tie, handkerchief, scarf, hat, charmed/hexed/magical bag or trunk) = Clothes and broom |Personal possession (Jewelry or heirloom) = Watch inherited to him form his father |Personal possession (musical instrument, favorite book = He doesn't really play a Musical Instrument, but he does have a copy of Judy Mody |Personal possession (magical device, muggle device (ipod, cell phone)) = IPhone and cell phone |Personal possession (lucky charm, favorite snack/drink, wand) = Wand and Buddy (New Dog)|Character's current or former house can be left blank = Gomes 1st year |Character's occupation (Current students can write student or leave blank) = 1st year student}} Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Male Category:GoldenGail Category:Students Category:Wizard Category:Gomes Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:October Birthday Category:Misoslav Family Category:Born in England Category:Pure-Blood Category:British Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Second Years Category:12 Year Olds